Thinking Ahead
by cheezybanana
Summary: AU 8-year old Itachi has been grounded while his family goes out on a vacation. Of course, Kisame would babysit, but wait until he finds out why Itachi's been grounded... KisaIta fluff Oneshot


AN: This isn't my first fanfic, but it is the first one that I posted here. This is an AU, and I noticed that not very many people like AU's. Maybe it's because the characters are OOC sometimes…? Maybe, but I like AU's so no complaining! But my story does make the characters OOC…

Aha! Just to clear things up, Kisame is about 19 years old while Itachi is 8. Okay, any questions? No? On with the story!!!

But first…

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

Kisame drove past the street, concentrating on the road, but failing because of rain. It had been raining for about three days, and the rain hadn't let up since. Frustrated, Kisame took a sip of his coffee and stepped on the brake right when the traffic light turned red. 

"How was school, Itachi?" Kisame asked, tapping the wheel impatiently. It was finally Friday, and he had just picked up Itachi from his school. It has been a while since he's seen the little Uchiha. Of course, nothing changed, and he still had his childish, bratty attitude towards him. Occasionally, they would talk, but Itachi would always be the one to end the conversation and avoid him afterwards. But Kisame was glad he'd at least talk to him. Itachi seriously had attitude towards everyone else that looks his way. Especially girls.

'Ha, silly brat,' Kisame thought. He stared out the window and stared at the rain. It was foggy, and the only thing you could see were faint blurs and drops of rain pouring from the gray sky. It was difficult to tell what time of day it was, especially with the darkness. Kisame sighed as he hit the pedals when the light turned green. He glanced at his side mirror to see Itachi in the seat behind him, staring out the window. His expression seemed emotionless, but the slight frown on his lips made it possible to assume that the Uchiha was disappointed at something.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked again. Usually, Kisame wouldn't bother asking, and he knew Itachi would just ignore him again, but this was the first time Itachi got grounded. Itachi was a good student, and wasn't one to start problems, but seeing how his mother and father sounded disappointed over the phone when they called him to baby-sit, Kisame had to guess that he did something foolish. And just from that, Kisame took the chance of hoping that Itachi would open up this time. "You okay?"

"…I'm fine," Itachi muttered. He slowly sat up from his position, and resumed staring out the window. It wasn't much of a reply, but Kisame accepted it. After all, it _was_ rare for the prodigy to actually speak. Kisame trailed his focus back to the road.

Kisame stepped harder on the pedal, making them go a little bit faster, since he was anxious to get out of his stuffy car. He could sense Itachi stiffen at the uncomfortable speed of the car.

"Sorry Itachi," Kisame apologized. "I know my car isn't very stable. I'm still saving up to get a new one, so until then, we're gonna have to put up with this one,"

"Oh," Itachi replied. He turned his attention from the window to his feet, and looked down. His hair dangled from his face, and the movement of the car swayed it from side to side.

Kisame sighed from exhaustion. Truthfully, Kisame didn't mind the drowsy weather. It happened all the time, so he was pretty much use to it. It was his car that was the problem. He didn't even like calling it a car! It was embarrassing. The heap of junk had a shaky, used engine, a scratched up paint job, and the seats looked like that rats chewed it up. Whenever Kisame was late for something, that car never helped him get to his destination in time. It was seriously slower than an old lady driving, and that was when it was in full speed!

Kisame really wanted to buy a new car, and he really was saving up, but it didn't help at all. All his money that he earned would either go to the rent for his apartment, his savings for school, or for his family, since they were having problems also.

'_Something about stupid debts or crap…_' Kisame scoffed as he thought of his lazy father and nagging mother. He could actually hear the voice of his mother yelling at his father for not getting his fat ass off the chair and getting a job.

Distracted by his own thoughts, Kisame didn't realize they were already in Itachi's neighborhood until Itachi spoke up.

"We're here," Itachi mumbled, as he grabbed his backpack and umbrella, getting ready to go out. Kisame slowly pulled up towards the driveway and took his umbrella from the passenger's seat. Itachi opened the door and shielded himself from the rain with his blue umbrella, and headed towards the front door. Kisame mimicked Itachi's actions and took out the keys as he got towards the door.

As he opened the door, the heat from the house burst out, and engulfed them with warmth. The two of them quickly stepped inside and shut the door, not wanting the warmth to leave the house. Itachi quickly took off his shoes and jacket, avoiding Kisame's gaze. He placed his umbrella against the wall and walked away to grab a snack. As Itachi headed towards the kitchen, Kisame slipped off his boots and placed his umbrella next to Itachi's. Before following Itachi, he stood by the doorway, admiring the house.

The house was a large, three-story home, surrounded by more similar houses around the neighborhood, all owned by the same family, the Uchihas.

The Uchihas were a huge and well-known family that owned a popular corporation, the Sharingan. The Sharingan's an advancing company filled with people who propose ideas and investments for certain projects and assignments. They're very successful in managing their proposals, and they're increasing annually, but the only thing standing against their chances at becoming the best was their rival, the Byakugan, which was partly the same type of company, only owned by the Hyuugas.

Shifting his thoughts away from the Sharingan, Kisame's gaze wandered around the house to see the Uchiha symbol, a fan, embellished all over the house. Looking down, Kisame saw an insignia of a fan embroidered across the smooth, clean, sparkly floor. He smirked and began walking towards the kitchen.

'_They sure are full of themselves,_' Kisame thought as he walked, seeing paintings of Uchiha ancestors hung everywhere. He slowly stopped as he spotted Itachi standing near the counter and grabbing a plate of dangos. Kisame smiled at the scene. Itachi may have acted older than he was, but he certainly was still a child. He continued to watch as the prodigy took his plate and headed over to the living room.

Kisame chuckled at him before following him towards the living room.

Kisame entered the dim living room, and approached Itachi, who was chewing on one of the three sticks of his favorite treat, and watching TV. Kisame smirked at the little weasel, and sat next to him on the couch. He stared at the Uchiha, who was concentrating on his television show.

"Uhm, your parents seemed upset over the phone yesterday," Kisame said awkwardly, as he watched Itachi. "Did something happen…?"

"…"

Itachi ignored him.

Kisame frowned at the lack of reply. '_Is he just ignoring me, or did something bad really happen?_' He thought inwardly. He continued observing the Uchiha intently, who absently paid no attention to him. '_…Maybe it's both…_'

Confused, he followed Itachi's gaze and turned his attention to the TV, to find and notice Itachi's point of interest.

'_Oh…_' Kisame smiled, as he watched with Itachi.

"I never knew you liked Spongebob that much," Kisame teased, as he turned back to the Uchiha, concentrating at his reaction. To his demise, he wasn't paying attention. Kisame gave another childish frown, and lifted his hand up, a finger in the air.

'_Maybe this can get his attention,_' Kisame thought, as he moved his finger closer to the eight year-old. Noticing Kisame's action, Itachi's eyes narrowed and slightly glanced at the taller man's hand, but soon averted his attention back to his show. His finger continued inching closer to the Uchiha as he tried to ignore it. Without warning, the finger quickly struck the Uchiha, and…

Poke.

Itachi twitched at the unwanted contact towards his arm and gave Kisame a glare, before swatting the teen's hand away from him. Kisame tried to repeat his actions, but Itachi kept removing his hand away. After a few more attempts, Kisame stopped as Itachi continued glowering at him.

"Hey now, don't give me that look," Kisame smiled, as he watched the Uchiha lower his gaze.

"Hmm," Itachi mumbled as he placed his finished stick down to pick up another stick of dangos. As he chewed on his treat, Itachi averted his attention down to his feet, where they were silently tapping on the floor. Kisame continued looking at him, trying to get a glance at his face, but couldn't because of his hair in the way. He looked down at Itachi's lips to see his teeth nibbling on the dango.

"Hmm, Itachi, aren't you going to share that?" Kisame asked as he scooted closer to him and pointed at his treat. Itachi looked up, his eyes giving off a faint red glare before looking back down. He carelessly handed Kisame the plate, not caring who gets the last dango. There were plenty more anyways.

Kisame took the plate and placed it back down, not really in the mood for sweets. He turned his whole body towards Itachi and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly to make him look up. "Hey, aren't you going to tell me why I need to watch you while your parents and your baby brother go out on vacation?"

Itachi frowned at the question and placed his finished stick on the table. He lifted his legs from the floor onto the couch, and folded them until he was cross-legged. He shifted a bit before shaking his head at the sharky teen's question.

"Hmm," Kisame answered, as he thought of a way to get Itachi to talk. "Why don't you want to tell me? Is it something embarrassing? Personal? Whatever it is, I won't tell anyone! You know I wouldn't,"

"…" Itachi stayed silent. He shook his head again, his bangs swaying to each direction. "It's none of your concern,"

"Hey," Kisame placed his hand on Itachi's back. Itachi flinched at his touch, but soon relaxed as Kisame sat closer. "It's okay if it's something bad, you know. Everyone gets those. Remember when you were five, and I came over, I would always tell you everything?"

Itachi nodded.

"Yeah, so you know that I've done some crazy things, and had a lot of troubles, but I still told someone," Kisame continued. "So it's okay to tell me, I won't judge you. And it's good to let things out. You'd tell a friend, right? We're friends, and we help each other. I shared my secrets with you because I liked you, so you should let it out too,"

"Hmm," Itachi mumbled, looking off to the side.

"If you don't want to talk about the bad part, then its fine," Kisame continued. "I just want to know why I need to watch you,"

Itachi looked down to his hands, as they fumbled unconsciously. He couldn't argue with Kisame. Kisame was thoughtful and he really could help, even if it did involve trouble. He slowly nodded, his face becoming flushed. His bangs swiftly covered his face to prevent Kisame from seeing him.

"Yeah," Kisame said confidently, as he slowly sat up. "I'll make us some cocoa, and you can tell me what happened, alright?"

Itachi nodded and went back to watching his show.

* * *

Kisame handed Itachi his mug of cocoa and sat down close to him as he sipped his own cup. He looked at Itachi and grinned, revealing his sharp, white teeth. "So what happened?" 

Itachi slowly sipped his cocoa. He wiped his lips when he was finished and placed his mug onto the table. Taking a deep breath, he began. "Uhm, my father took a break from work, and my mother thought that we should go out on a vacation, so they started planning. I really didn't want to go since I don't like my family's opinion of what a vacation is, so I started thinking of an excuse to not go. I thought that if I acted sick, they would just postpone the vacation, and postponing would mean that I still had to go, just on another time. There were a lot of loops I had to go through to make it seem realistic and not too random. I began drawing plans and thinking of ways of getting punished,"

Kisame nodded, showing that he comprehended. "So, you didn't want to go? I mean, that's nothing out of the ordinary, cause I know you hate stuff like family time, but do your parents know that you didn't want to go?"

Itachi shook his head. "That would just ruin my plan. I had to act normally, but it was difficult with all the questions about where we should go. Besides, my father rarely gets off long enough for a vacation, so in terms, this vacation was mandatory. I knew I had to do something crucial, and I knew I had to get grounded, but not something simple, where you can just wait until I get out of punishment. Not going had to _be_ the punishment."

"But if you did something critical, wouldn't your father suspect that you were trying to do something?" Kisame interrupted.

"Doesn't matter," Itachi replied. "Doing something bad that could affect us is enough of the punishment. Let's say, if I were to steal something valuable and my father found out. Not only did I bring dishonor to my family, but I'd be a thief. My father wouldn't even think of me being stupid enough to do something like that just to get out of a vacation. He'd think that I'm stupid to steal, and that alone is the punishment. For that, I'd get grounded and not have to go with them,"

"…What is this vacation, Itachi?" Kisame asked feeling confused. "Is it something with your family?"

Itachi frowned at the question and looked at Kisame. "My family has been rich and noble for centuries, yet after studying about them, I've noticed they've been doing the same business routines for years. My father sticks with tradition, but if we continue like this, the business might die. We need new recruits, not other corporation's investments. We need people to work for us instead of with us."

Kisame nodded and urged him to go on.

"This 'vacation' is hardly a vacation at all," Itachi sneered. "It always involves the Sharingan and business. This 'vacation' is just another excuse to use our free time as a business trip to other countries, where my dad will propose investments and crap with other corporations. It's only called a vacation because me and Sasuke are dragged into this. If my dad continues like this, working with other corporations as if they're the best of friends, then we'll be an embarrassment to everyone."

"Oh," Kisame mumbled. "Well, I guess you won't be as much of a workaholic as your dad,"

"Yeah," Itachi agreed. "It might help the business,"

"I don't understand though," Kisame spoke. "What's wrong with the tradition routines?"

"Our business is going to die," Itachi resumed. "Everyone knows it because it's been the same thing for years. All our investments have been going on projects that are already created. We're recreating things because of tradition. And because of our stupid Uchiha family pride, my family is too stuck-up to act as if something's wrong. The only good thing about this is that we're still making millions, and the fact that when I take over the business, I'm changing it and adding recruits. But either way, with our business dying, we wouldn't lose much money from investments, since our interaction with other corporations are so large."

"Hmm, that's good," Kisame said smiling. "At least you'll still be rich before taking over. So, anyways, what happens next? Did you think of what you were going to do?"

Itachi nodded. "I had everything laid out, but I needed to decide on the idea and the aftermath. If I were to be grounded, what would I do? I thought about it, and I knew that if my family wasn't around, someone needed to watch me. And…noticing this…I realized that I hadn't seen you …in a while…so you became part of the plan… whether it was my choice or not,"

"I was part of your plan?!" Kisame interrupted again. He sat up and stared wide-eyed at the Uchiha. "Wow Itachi, you really do think ahead,"

Itachi nodded slowly and continued. "I needed you to watch me, so I started thinking of a way to get grounded. I didn't want the situation to be too random, like robbing a bank or something, and it needed to have a point. It had to be something my father probably wouldn't approve. I also wanted to involve something with money, since that was a big issue, so I chose to steal my father's money,"

"Whoa Itachi," Kisame said in disbelief. "I can't believe you'd do that just to get out of a trip,"

"Like I said," Itachi replied. "My family has a really stuck-up personality. We need some kind of disagreement, whether it's a completely waste of an argument or a strike. Something that can hit them in the head and make them see the real problems."

Kisame chuckled at that. "I do have to agree, your family does have some issues,"

Itachi gave a small smile. "Well, anyways, I chose to steal money, which was pretty easy, since I've been taught everything by my father. The only thing left was an excuse to steal the money…"

…

"So what'd you use it for?" Kisame asked curiously. He leaned closer to Itachi as he fiddled with his fingers.

Itachi shifted uncomfortably, hesitating to continue.

Kisame glanced at Itachi and noticed him pondering something. "Something wrong, Itachi?"

Itachi stared at the floor, his face glowing pink. "I don't know if I should tell you this,"

Kisame smiled and patted his shoulder. It certainly was interesting to see Itachi so child-like. "Its okay if you don't want to, I won't say anything about it,"

Itachi looked up to see Kisame smiling down at him. His face grew warmer and he quickly looked down. He slowly scooted closer to Kisame. Either way, Kisame would find out from him or his father. It was best if it came from him. "…I'll tell you…"

"Okay,"

Itachi nodded as he stirred closer to Kisame, settling himself near his side nuzzled his face on his arm. Kisame felt surprised at Itachi's unexpected actions, but smiled and wrapped an arm around him, keeping him warm. "I…well… you did help me a lot and my father wouldn't approve of getting anything expensive for you, since he thought you should earn it yourself, or something…but you're a good friend…and…I like you and…well, I remembered how you said you needed a new car…so…"

"You got me a car?!" Kisame asked in shock. He looked down at his side to see Itachi staring back up, looking flustered. Itachi shyly nodded and looked down onto the ground, feeling embarrassed. "Itachi! You bought me a new car? When did-wait! They let an eight year-old buy a car? How'd you get them to do that?"

Itachi lifted his head and smiled. "I have ways,"

Kisame chuckled at that patted his head tauntingly. Itachi gave another small smile before snuggling back onto Kisame.

"Uh, so…then what happened?" Kisame asked. He looked at Itachi who slowly sat up.

Itachi looked up and resumed. "I let my father catch me in the act, and he grounded me, so they were going on the trip without me. My father was pretty angry… but truthfully, I didn't feel as guilty as I should've been. After confronting with him about giving you the car, he thought about it and decided to give you it. After all… we _are_ rich, so it wouldn't hurt to help a little…especially for a friend…"

Kisame smiled and brought Itachi up for a warm hug, which made the little weasel blush. "Haha, thanks,"

Itachi gave a small smile and sat up. "It's fine. My family should really get rid of their stuck-up attitudes and make some friends. Our corporation is losing it because of our self relying thing."

Kisame laughed at that. "Who knows? Maybe when you grow up and take over the business, you'll divide parts of the businesses to others…like…me?"

Itachi chuckled. "Yeah. Oh, and your car is going to be here in a few days, so you're going to get to drive it soon. I chose a blue car with zigzag stripes on the side. It sort of looks like scales, or something,"

"Really now," Kisame beamed. "I've never heard of such a car. What brand is it?"

Itachi thought for a moment, his face revealing confusion. "It's a new one. I think it was called…Samehada…?

"Hmm," Kisame said staring at the boy next to him. "Well, that sounds nice,"

"Hmm," Itachi mumbled as he cuddled closer to Kisame. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his face onto his arms. "You know Kisame, I also had another reason for stealing the money…"

"Yeah? And what was that?" Kisame asked, holding Itachi in place, keeping him warm.

"I…wanted to see you," Itachi muffled, face feeling warm. "I wanted to help you, since you were having problems…"

Kisame laughed at Itachi and hugged him tightly. "Well, I'm glad I got to see you again, too Itachi,"

"…I'm cold…"Itachi whispered as he moved closer and snuggled tightly against Kisame.

Kisame stared at the Uchiha. "Well, it's raining pretty hard outside,"

Itachi nodded and closed his eyes. Kisame grinned at the adorable eight-year old. Only he was able to see Itachi in his true form, as a child.

Kisame smiled and held Itachi tightly against him, while spreading himself onto the couch so both he and Itachi were lying down against the couch. Pretty soon, both of them drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what lies ahead…

* * *

AN: That was probably a bit confusing on some parts, but anyways...I might make a sequel, but depending on if I can make a story out of this x.x 


End file.
